Cat's Paw
|dialogue =NiCatPw5.msg |footer =file:FoT Cats Paw magazine.png Tactics version }} 'Cat's Paw' magazine is a ''Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics item. It is part of two side-quests in Fallout 2. In Fallout, the item has no use and description. Its only descriptions are "You have no idea" and "Upon further inspection, you still have no idea what this is." In Fallout 2, Cat's Paw is understood to be a pornographic magazine. If the Chosen One collects 10 magazines and brings them to Miss Kitty, they can receive a special Cat's Paw issue no.5 "that contains a very interesting article on energy weapons" in New Reno. Typhon in Broken Hills will also ask them to find an issue for him. Locations ''Fallout'' * On the floor in the outhouse east of the guard shack where Ian is first encountered in Shady Sands. * Stolen from a bookcase in a small shack west of Killian Darkwater's store in Junktown. * On a raider at the Khan Base. ''Fallout 2'' Among other places, issues of Cat's Paw can be found in: # Klamath Downtown - #* Found in a toilet to the northwest. #* Purchased/stolen from the Dunton brothers. #* Found on the bookshelf behind the locked door in the Dunton brothers business. #* Stolen from one of the Bathhouse women. # The Den businesses - purchased from Flick. # Vault City - #* Courtyard - found in a bookcase in John Cassidy's bar, the Spitoon. #* Vault 8 Level 1 - given by Phyllis during sperm donation. #* Vault 8 Level 2 - found in Dr. Troy's footlocker. # Gecko - #* The Harp - stolen from one of the ghouls. #* Reactor - two can be stolen from the ghouls. # Vault 15 Level 2 - found in a desk in the northwest living quarters. # Raiders barracks - #* Found in a floor safe. #* Found in one of the footlockers near a bunk bed. # Broken Hills Downtown - found in a bucket outside the hotel. # New Reno - #* Stables Lab - found on Myron's bookshelf. #* Shark Club 3rd floor - stolen from John Bishop's safe. #* Wright's still cool box in the south east corner of the room. # Sierra Army Depot - on a second floor desk near a computer terminal. # Navarro Main Base (maintenance) - found in a locker. ''Fallout Tactics'' * In the Warrior's inventory at the beginning of the game (If the Pilot skill is tagged.) * Southwest section of Peoria bunker, in a shelf. * Junction City - on a bookshelf behind the mayor, John Levis. * Great Bend - Sold by the prostitute Gloria Timmons. * Great Bend - On Ripley's corpse. * Father Donald has one in his inventory. Behind the scenes Cat's Paw is actually a real-life brand of rubber heels manufactured in Canada. The image for the item in Fallout appears on the box for a pair of those heels. Gallery Peoria Cats Paw.jpg|Cat's Paw in southwest section of Peoria bunker Cat's Paw.jpeg catspaw.jpg catspaw2.jpg catspaw4.jpg Catspawzi1.png Category:Fallout miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 2 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 2 quest items Category:Fallout Tactics miscellaneous items ru:Кошачья лапка pl:Kocia łapka (przedmiot) uk:Котяча лапка